


From Here

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, other pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Requested fic: MSR from another's POV
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	From Here

She watches them because she can and because she’s bored and because they’re more interesting than anyone else she could spend her time watching. At first, she tells herself it’s because their job is so fascinating and dangerous and strange, but that’s not the reason. She can’t get enough of how they speak to each other, how they look at each other, how they stand so close and seem to anticipate any move the other makes. That’s what’s really so fascinating and dangerous and strange.

Watching them is like watching the most infuriating daytime soap opera. At times it’s mundane, at other times exciting, but mostly it’s frustrating. Most days she’d like to scream at them to just kiss already and there are other days she’d like to scream at them to get the hell away from each other. There are many ways in which they are so, so right for each other and many ways in which they are also so, so wrong for each other.

Initially, she thinks that he’s too moody and needy and she’s too rigid and and closed off. The more she watches them, the more she realizes that even their weaknesses seem to complement each other. And then she realizes that she doesn’t have to understand how they work, only accept that the cosmic force that brought them together really knew what it was doing.

The cancer is what seals it for her. She watches him make great attempts at tenderness and get rejected for his efforts. But, still, she sees all the concessions he makes for her that she doesn’t even know about. He keeps crackers in his desk drawers and in the glove compartment of cars and in his carryon luggage when they travel. He studies maps and plots out rest stops on highways and makes excuses to pull over when he thinks she might be feeling ill. He calls oncologists and sends them stolen copies of x-rays for second, third, sixth opinions. She watches him sneak into her hospital room late one night and cry his eyes out while whispering the things in his heart into her pillow as she sleeps.

And then there’s her and her stiff upper lip, never allowing him to see just how scared and in pain she is. Most nights, she goes home with headaches. She doesn’t eat much, unless he’s watching, and when she’s not at work, she just sleeps. She only cries in the privacy of her bathroom, with the door closed, and never admits how she feels out loud when she looks in the mirror, but she writes it down in a journal she fully intends to burn.

It’s heart-wrenching, watching the both of them navigate such a difficult time alone. They both fight for her life in different ways and knowing them, it’s hard to believe that he is the one searching for a cure with science and she’s the one relying on faith to bring her though. Amazingly, it works. A Thanksgiving miracle.

“Missy?”

Melissa sighs. “Yes, Dad?”

“Still watching Fox and Dana?”

“He prefers ‘Mulder.’”

“Yes, well.”

“I suppose you know that Mom has convinced her to go to Bill’s for Christmas?”

“You should check in on your mother every once in awhile, you know? She would like that. Or your brother.”

“Which one, I have two?”

“Yes, well.”

“They don’t need me. Dana does.”

“Dana was always able to take care of herself.”

“Everyone needs a guardian angel in their life. That’s what mom always said.”

“Never thought you listened.”

“I listened, I just didn’t buy all that saints and sinners bullshit.”

“And what do you think now, young lady?”

“I think that Dana could always use a little help. It’s not a bad thing.”

“How is she?”

“Better. I thought going through all that might open her heart a little more than it has. Make her realize what’s in front of her.”

“What is it that’s in front of her?”

“Mulder.”

“I told your mother not to let you read all those romance novels when you were younger.”

“You would like him if you even bothered to get to know him. He stands for everything you always valued. Loyalty, integrity, honesty.”

“Why isn’t he a Navy man, then?”

“Seasickness.”

“Horrible character flaw, if you ask me.”

“Good thing no one asked you, then.”

“Well. I’d best be getting back to your mother. I suppose I’ll see you at Christmas.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Love you, my girl. Take care of your sister.”

“Always.”

The End


End file.
